New Akatsuki Recruits
by magykalheart
Summary: Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari feel useless to their teammates. One day, their teammates confirm it and they are devastated. After some thought, the kunoichi decide if the village doesn't want them, there isn't any point of staying there.


Chapter One of New Akatsuki Recruits

By magykalheart

Five figures jumped through the trees of the Land of Fire. They traveled at a rapid pace, as if in a great hurry. Pale silver moonbeams reflected off their forehead protectors onto the dull colored tree trunks. It wouldn't be too clear in the darkness, but if one looked closely enough, they would be able to see a slash on each of their forehead protectors.

The leader made a sharp turn to the right, making the others follow close behind. After a few more turns, the whole group stopped in a clearing.

"Is this far enough?" asked the person leading. The others nodded.

"Let's set up camp here, and then move tomorrow morning. Ino, set up the tents. Sakura, build a fire. Tenten and Hinata, go look for food. I'll take the first watch," a girl with sandy blonde hair tied in four pigtails replied.

Ino reached into her weapons bag and took out a scroll. Making some hand seals, she quickly unsealed two tents and started setting them up.

Sakura gathered up some dry branches lying on the forest floor and ignited them with a simple fire jutsu.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the forest.

"There's a deer five miles northwest from here. There's also a stream nearby," Hinata said. Tenten nodded and the two girls headed to said location.

The two girls stopped running and hid in the trees. Tenten spotted the deer drinking water from the stream. Silently, she pulled out a kunai and threw it at the animal. The weapon got lodged into the deer's chest, piercing its heart. Immediately, it fell to the side, dead. Tenten grinned and jumped out of the tree. Hinata followed her.

Picking up the deer, Tenten said, "Come on; let's go back to the girls." Hinata nodded and they jumped through the forest.

They arrived back at camp in approximately ten minutes. Temari was the only one outside, using a stick to poke at the flames. Hinata took the deer from Tenten and placed it on a spit over the fire.

"Hey, welcome back, girls." Temari smiled. "Ino and Sakura wanted to wait for you guys to come back, but I made them go to sleep. They were obviously worn out from escaping those ANBU chasing us. You guys go to sleep, too. We'll move tomorrow morning, so have a good night's rest. Oh, Tenten, I'll wake you up in about two hours for your watch."

"Okay, make sure to wake us up if anything suspicious is going on," Tenten told her, before entering an empty tent.

"Good night, Temari," Hinata said, entering the tent as well.

Two figures stepped into the small clearing near the stream. One of them had red eyes with three black tomoes in the center. The other was taller than his companion with a huge covered weapon on his back and was blue-skinned. Both were wearing large, black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"How was your mission, Itachi?" The taller one asked with a grin, making him look shark-like.

"It was a simple assassination mission, nothing major," Itachi answered. He glanced at the blood by the stream and the footprints on some of the tree branches.

"What kind of shinobi doesn't cover his tracks?" Kisame replied, noticing the footprints as well. Itachi didn't answer, but jumped in the direction they led to. Kisame grinned and followed his partner.

The missing-nins stopped at yet another clearing, this one with a camp. A girl sat in the middle of the camp, tending the fire. Then, she tensed.

"Come out! I know you're there so stop hiding!" Temari shouted. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten came out of their tents to see what was wrong. Their eyes widened when the missing-nins stepped out of the shadows.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame," said Sakura, her throat dry.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, and Tenten," Itachi said.

"What do you want?" Tenten brandished a kunai. Itachi smirked, making Sakura flinch as she thought of Sasuke.

"Itachi, they're missing-nin," Kisame sounded amused, and was still grinning.

"Why did you leave your villages?" Itachi questioned.

"We are tired of being called useless. If they don't need us, we don't need them," Ino answered. She then told the missing-nins what happened.

**Flashback**

_ Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were walking on the streets of Konoha. They spotted their friends at Ichiraku's and were about to call out to them, but stopped when they heard them talking about them._

"_Sakura-chan is really pretty, but she doesn't know anything about fighting on the battlefield," Naruto said, slurping his ramen. Sakura clenched her fists._

"_The dobe's right for once," Sasuke said."Sakura is the reason why we failed the last few missions." Sakura felt her heart break at the jibe._

"_I know what you mean, man, Hinata's the exact same way. Just a pretty face," Kiba agreed. Hinata's eyes widened._

"_Hinata's weird and she is weak," Naruto commented. Hinata's heart hurt and she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Naruto-kun thought she was weak. Just like Father and everyone else. Ino was about to walk up to him and slap him, until she heard her father say something to her mother as they walked by the ramen bar._

"_Ino is trying her hardest, but I don't think being a ninja is right for her," Inoichi said. His wife nodded in agreement. The couple walked away. Ino's eyes widened. Her daddy and her mommy didn't think she could be a good ninja? _

"_If you're talking about useless teammates, Tenten would win first place," Neji replied. The guys laughed. Tenten felt tears coming to her eyes as she listened to her crush. How could Neji say something like that about her?_

_ Temari clenched her fists and glared at their "friends." She then turned sharply on her heel, pulling her devastated friends along with her. She quickly led everyone to Sakura's house. _

_ In Sakura's room, Hinata was hiding under the covers, crying. Sakura leaned against the wall, looking defeated and not even caring as Tenten threw senbon needles forcefully at her ceiling. Ino sat on the floor, her head down and her shoulders slumped. Temari had her arms crossed while standing at the doorway._

"_Guys, I know they said all that stuff to you even before today," Temari replied. Her friends stiffened. "It's been going on for so long already, I don't know why you still put up with all of it. My "friends in Suna also did the same to me. That's why I took a vacation to come here." She paused. "I think…we should run away."_

_Ino looked at her. "What do you mean by "run away"?"_

"_I'm saying we become missing-nin." There was a silence. _

_Hinata pushed the covers back. "Let's do that." The girls wondered when she lost her stutter._

"_Yeah, let's leave this place and the people in it," Sakura said._

"_What do you say, Ino?" Temari asked. Another silence. She finally nodded._

"_Tenten?"_

"_Yeah, I think it's a good idea, too. Just say when and where and I'm there."_

"_Pack up then, girls. We're leaving tonight."_

"And that's what happened," Hinata said. Itachi was silent.

"We can help you get stronger," he finally said. The girls looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"He means join the Akatsuki," Kisame said. The girls thought of which could be worse: having their "friends" insult them every day, or joining a criminal organization.

"I accept your offer," Hinata replied.

"So do I," the rest of the girls said. Itachi smirked.

Hello, readers. This is my first fanfic, so please don't criticize it too harshly. I got the idea of this story from Katya Caesura's "Akatsuki's Angels." If you have read "Akatsuki's Angels" you will notice the beginning of my story is really similar to Katya's. Rest assured, I will create my own plot for this story. The pairings are:

Hinata/Tobi

Sakura/Sasori

Ino/Deidara

Tenten/Itachi

Temari/Hidan

Please R&R! =D


End file.
